Hate is the Keyword
by AnonymousMM
Summary: Tony gets a new Science Teacher and hates him since the very first time he sat eyes on him. What will he do when that said Teacher is the only one who can help him deal with his family problems? Things will turn out the away he never imagined. Tony P.O.V. High School AU!
1. His Appearance

_**Ends of September**_

**Tony P.O.V.**

I couldn't be feeling more bored. Seriously, this subject is so easy it made me feel retarded. I like Mr. Coulson, I really do but damn! I was definitely at a more advanced level than this, I do college math exams for fun and, anonymously, I get the highest scores! I, Tony Stark, think that I've learned and mastered all the math in the world. It's just a bunch of numbers that I have to help understand each other.

I was so happy when I heard the bell. I got up and grabbed my bag (I didn't take anything from there the entire class) and run off to the door, only to be stopped by Mr. Coulson. I turned on my heel and headed to his desk in front on the blackboard.

"This must be really boring for you, isn't it, Mr. Stark?" He started. So he noticed I slept a little…

"I'm sorry… It won't happen again." I looked around trying to avoid looking at my teacher and noticed everyone was already out.

"It's no use saying that, Mr. Stark" he sighed. "I know this level of math is really low for you, I understand your boredom."

"I just can't avoid to…"

"I know I know..." he interrupted me. "Your level is too high for this school, have you, perhaps, considered changing schools? For one more… your level?"

I smiled at him. I really like him; he's always been that kind of teacher that truly worries about his students.

"Yes, I have, but my father won't allow it." I answered and I wasn't lying. I already tried talking with my dad but he didn't pay attention to me… as always.

"Do you want me to talk with him?"

"No thank you sir, I appreciate the thought!" I smiled and made my way to the door walking backwards. "Have a nice day!"

As I exit the classroom I let out a really big sigh. Getting teachers evolved with my dad was never a good idea. They would notice that he isn't aware of anything that happens in my school, which meant I fake his signature for a lot of things and that, would put me in a lot of trouble. Anyway, two more classes to go so I can get back home. Well, it could count as one, because my science teacher is pregnant and she can't teach with a huge belly. After science was gym with Mr. Odinson. When I made my way to my looker I found my science bro Bruce Banner. His looker was right next to mine.

"Hello, bro!" I said putting the code in my looker. I noticed I surprised him a little.

"Tony, I didn't see you all day…" He greeted me putting his science book in his bag.

"Yeah, you know, while you stay in the science room, I go see about some chicks!" I said with voice full of pride. "Hey! We don't have science, why are putting your material in the bag?"

"You don't know yet?" He looked at me a bit surprised. "We have a new teacher."

"Really?" I started putting my science material in my bag.

"I'm impressed you didn't know, I mean…" He closed his looker. "All the girls are talking about it…"

"Oh, yeah… I noticed they were talking about someone new, handsome and stuff" I closed my looker and looked at him. "Have you met him yet?"

"Not for long, I only saw him entering the science room and exiting right away. Maybe it was just checking were it was."

"Or… he is a freak!" I laughed. Really, what was so great about him? I bet I'm way better than him in many aspects!

As me and my science bro walked together trough the corridor, we saw more than 10 people around the science room door. They were all girls, screaming and laughing while looking inside. I didn't know they were so desperate to search for me. I smirked as I approached them. They didn't notice me. They didn't _fucking_ noticed me! This wasn't normal! I looked at Bruce and he just looked at me poker faced. I was the most popular guy in the school! And they were ignoring me! I got mad and just gave up on them; if they didn't care about me then I didn't care them either! I made my way through the crowd getting some complains and entered the classroom. Bruce was just behind me apologizing about my intrusion. I then noticed what got the attention of the girls. He was extremely tall and skinny, his deep green eyes making a great contrast against his pale skin and dark hair, which was pushed all the way back into a low ponytail. He was dressed nicely with a white shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Bruce woke me up from my thoughts. "You know, you're making the way impossible to pass…"

When I saw that he was right, I made my way to sit at the farthest desk in the room. I sat down, with Bruce at my left, and looked at my new teacher. What was so… good about him? Because he was taller and older? C'mon! I have more muscle than that! And chicks like muscles! I narrowed my eyes at him. He seemed more interested in some papers, totally ignoring the girls at the door. He needs to learn how to treat ladies. The bell rang indicating the beginning of the class and I cursed myself as I realized I wasted part of my break. I was never early for class!

"Welcome to the science class." He said finally looking at us and then at the door. As he approached the girls, they got exited and then totally disappointed as he closed the door in their face. "My name is Loki Odinson and I'll be your new science teacher. Nice to meet you all."

His voice was really deep and low, still I could hear it perfectly from where I sat. He had a British accent which, I'll have to admit, it suited him. His face was serious; he didn't even give us a warm welcome smile like the ones teachers do to impress us in the first day. Those smiles propose was so that they would not be hated. It looked like he didn't care if he was hated or not. He was brave.

"Excuse me, sir…" Steve Rogers, another friend of mine, said in the front. "Are you related with our Gym teacher Thor Odinson?"

"Sadly yes…" he let out a sigh, while some laughed. "I am his younger brother and for avoiding any confusion you can call me Mr. Loki."

The girls started with some whispers and giggling, which annoyed me to no end. He wasn't anything especial! I didn't like him… I don't like him! With the frustration and rage boiling inside I stood up brutally, looking straight in his eyes. Everyone looked at me curious and confused, while he looked at me expressionless. He then crossed his arms in his chest when I didn't move or say anything.

"Do you need something, Mr.…?" He said finally.

"Stark. My name is Tony Stark and I hate you!" I said loud and proud. Everyone looked at me as if suddenly I had 2 heads.

Mr. Loki chuckled.

"Well, Mr. Stark…" He smiled. " That's great."

The whole class started laughing at me, while he showed me a little smile. I was now red as a tomato, frustrated and embarrassed. He clearly underestimated me and he was going to regret it.


	2. His Brother

**Tony P.O.V**

The class started smoothly and peaceful, sometimes, during his explanations, he would make some jokes about my hate confession to him, earning some laughs. He didn't know the trouble he was getting in. I tried to focus on the subject, which once again I was in a higher level, but not as high as math. Strangely, I found his way of explaining very easy and interesting; I didn't get bored like I did with Mr. Coulson. I already knew about what he was teaching but his way was very different and I actually did pay attention. I got my notebook out of my bag and started writing some notes. I glanced at Bruce who was very shocked. It really was strange that I, Tony Stark, was writing some notes, even for me was shocking. But I still hate Mr. Loki. The students seemed to like him very much, always with smiles to him, which he would respond with a poker face. He only smiled at me once, mocking me and underestimating me. Despite not giving us the usual teacher warm welcome smile, I could tell he was not hated. And that put me even in an angrier mood. When it was 10 minutes left for the class to end he told everyone to write down our names, ages and hobbies and gave the instruction that each one had to came to his desk with the paper so he could remember the faces. Everyone started writing happily with some whisper here and there. I started writing mine to:

Name: Tony Stark; Age: 16; Hobbies: Hating You.

I smiled as I packed my things and got up. When I approached his desk, I could feel everyone's eyes on me and Mr. Loki looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. When I handed him my paper I turn to leave the room, not even trying to hide my mocking smile.

"Mr. Stark" He called me, I stopped but I didn't turn to look at him. I felt the atmosphere drop really fast. "I think you need a _real_ hobby, it will help you with your hate issues."

I turned to him shocked about is answer to me while everyone was laughing at me once more. He was destroying my reputation! My dear reputation that I had so much work to put it perfectly as it is now. But, if he thought that I was going to back away, he was terribly mistaken. As I already said, he was going to regret it! Who does he think he is? Coming here, taking away my fans and now making myself stupid in front of everyone. I was going to answer him but I felt someone rush pass me. Bruce put his paper quickly in Mr. Loki's desk, said his 'thank you' and pushed me out of class. While I was walking backwards out of the room, I saw him smiling and waving at me. He was still mocking me, that bastard!

* * *

My bro walked with me outside, near the gym where we were going to have our next class. I punched the wall with rage in my fists. Bruce was talking about something like 'he is a teacher, you can't do that' and 'take it easy, take a deep breath'. I didn't pay him any attention as I punched the wall again. I feel my knuckles burn in pain but my rage surfaced that pain. I need to think about a way of taking my revenge gloriously. I punched the wall again, but this time with a big smile in my face. I'm going to ask his big brother for help. Of course, I wasn't going to tell him that I'm planning a prank; I need an excuse for my "sudden" interest in Mr. Loki. I looked at Bruce with my crazy smile and he was becoming really pale.

"I'm sorry, but" He started waving his arms in defense. "Whatever you're planning, don't get my name on it… please!"

"I know, bro, I know…." I answered him.

Bruce and I started to take some walks around the school. We meet up with Steve, and I asked him if our teacher said anything else when I got out. It looks like he didn't say anything and just moved forward. Steve was still laughing a bit about the jokes Mr. Loki said about me and I was getting angry again. I was glad that he was having a different class than me and he would be out soon. I like him very much but right now he wasn't doing any good to me. We meet up with Natasha and Clint, the love birds. Maybe I could ask Natasha some help for my plans against the Science teacher but, only when they become official. The bell rang and we made our way to the gym, while Steve and Bruce separated themselves from us, going to their History Class with Mr. Fury. I hate being near lovers, especially them, always cuddling and kissing, it was disgusting. So, I made my way to the gym faster so I could run away from the love waves they were sending. I didn't even bother waiting for Clint when I entered the changing room. After awhile, I saw myself standing in front of Mr. Odinson grinning which creped him out a bit.

"Okay, before beginning the class, I want to know how my little brother was in his first day!" He asked, more like demanded, us with pride. Urgh…

He got positive answers and it looked like my interaction with Mr. Loki got famous because they started commenting on how I got mocked pretty hard. I got some comments saying that I was stupid and childish, but some others said that I was brave and to not let myself down. I crossed my arms in my chest and glared at the people still laughing at me. They went immediately silent. I could hear the pride and relief in Mr. Odinson's voice after the comments of how cool Mr. Loki is. The gym class started normally with a run as always. Usually I did races with Clint but this time I run with Mr. Odinson, which insisted in running with us every class. When he saw me approaching him I got a faint 'hello'.

"Mr. Odinson…" I tried talking while running, fully aware that I would get tired more easily if I did so. "I need to ask you some things about Mr. Loki."

"Hm? What is it, Stark?" He said a bit worried.

"I started with the wrong foot with your brother, sir…" Was it me or he started running faster? " And I wanted to give him a gift so I could apologize"

"I see…" He answered me, and after a while he continued. "It is really good to hear that you want to make things up with him, but I think a simple 'I am sorry' is enough…"

"But, I really wanted to give him something, you know…" Nope, he really did start running faster. "I feel really bad now."

"Okay, if you insist so much…" he smiled at me. "My little brother likes books, especially Shakespeare and Sherlock Homes and…" he trailed thinking of something else. "Ah! He likes tea, very much!"

He started running even faster and I had to stop, put my hands in my knees and took deep breaths to calm my adrenaline. Well, thank you for nothing. What can I do with that information?!


	3. His Fault

**Tony P.O.V.**

I let myself fall in the soft grass gasping for air. Since I was a bit enraged from earlier I got exited and gave too much effort in the class. I hated playing soccer, but thanks to my adrenaline I even managed to score more than once. My team was pretty happy with me now. I felt some more people lay down beside me, also trying to catch their breath. Today was really hot, despite the day being almost over. Winter was coming but it looked like it was going to be summer until then. I could hear Mr. Odinson saying that today was a good day and that we made our ancestors proud. Sometimes, he could be really weird but we simply couldn't dislike him. Though when he was pissed, the best you could do is get out of his way. Clint approached me and stretched his hand to me with a smile. I took it and he pushed me up on my feet.

"I think the new teacher needs to make you suffer more, if it means you'll play this good." He said, ahah very funny.

I gave him a faint smile not bothering in answering back at him; I still had the mask of a really sorry student for Mr. Odinson. I would get him back later. We were dismissed from class and it was shower time! It meant fun in the changing room. We are boys after all; of course we make a huge mess. When I entered I heard my phone ringing and I rushed there. It was a message from the AI, Jarvis. As I read the text my blood turned cold. My father wanted to see… me? I messaged Jarvis back saying that I was on my way, it meant no fun shower today. After a quick shower and quick 'goodbyes' and 'see you tomorrow' I ran to the parking lot, to my bike. It's a new, red and yellow motorcycle I got for my birthday. Given by me. My helmet was special designed. After I got it, I modified it at my will.

"Have a safe drive, sir." I heard Jarvis say once I put my helmet.

I installed Jarvis in it to help me in many things, like GPS and other stuff I asked for. It was really helpful and it didn't make me feel alone. As I started my bike and was ready to go, I noticed a certain raven man in a green sportive car. He didn't recognize me with my helmet so I stared at him. He was reading a book while sitting in the drivers sit. I heard a loud 'Loki' coming from behind me; it was Mr. Odinson, rushing inside the car with a happy smile. I saw how they interacted with each other. Thor looked really happy and Loki was _very_ annoyed. I chuckled when I saw Mr. Odinson trying to give Mr. Loki a hug, but got denied with a book right in his face.

"Sir, your father is demanding for you to come home immediately." Jarvis woke me up. What was so important that he wanted to tell me?

I started my bike again and drive off, but at the same time Mr. Loki started his car and we almost collided. I had to make a quick turn resulting in the bike falling in my right leg. I yelled because of the sudden pain and tried to take my leg but it didn't move an inch. Suddenly, the weight of my bike was lifted and someone put his arms round my armpits and pushed me to sit straight. After I calmed down a bit from the sudden accident I realized that Mr. Odinson was putting my bike straight up while looking at me worried and Mr. Loki was the one who pushed me into a sitting position.

"Are you okay, Stark?" I heard his deep voice. I took away my helmet and looked at him. "I am deeply sorry."

I could tell that he was truly sorry, but I still hate him. I pushed him away from me and stood up. As I thought, it was just a scare; my leg was good. I looked around and saw that there were many curious around us and since Mr. Odinson was there too, I still had that mask. I nodded at Mr. Loki and got back into my bike. As I put my helmet back, I heard Jarvis asking if I was okay, which I answered quietly.

"Are you sure you can ride?" I heard Mr. Odinson say, still with his hands in my bike. "I am sure we can give you a ride. How is your leg? The bike is really heavy."

"I'm okay, Mr. Odinson, thank you for being worried." I looked at Mr. Loki, whom was looking at me with a worried expression. Pathetic. "It was an accident."

And with that, Mr. Odinson backed away from me and I was back in the road. I drove fast as I noticed the time in the glass of my helmet, I was really late and my father was going to be pissed. While in the road, I started thinking about the accident. The pathetic face of Mr. Loki was priceless and it made me want to laugh. It was his fault, true, but that face was just stupid. Now he owns me one and I was going to make sure I would get it. Suddenly it hit me. The perfect plan to revenge the way he made me look in the classroom. The information Mr. Odinson gave me weren't useless after all. I just had to make one sacrifice and it would look like an accident. I smiled as I imagined his face during the prank. After a while I was back home. It was a little too far from school but I could live with it. It was a house near a hill with a great view to the sea and sunset. I looked at the orange sky through my helmet thinking that this day was really busy and big. I couldn't wait to get inside, eat and go to bed.

"Sir…" Jarvis interrupted my thoughts again. Shit, I forgot!

I drove to the garage to put my bike in its spot, took my helmet, placed it in a shelf and rushed to the elevator. I told Jarvis to take me to which floor my father was in and took a deep breath. Whatever was to come it wasn't going to be good. The doors opened to the living room; my father was sitting in the couch relaxing with a drink in his hand. He was dressed nicely and his hair was pushed all the way back, much like Mr. Loki's but the difference was that my father didn't have a ponytail. When he looked at me, I knew it. He was already drunk. When I stepped closer I noticed that one of my robots was destroyed at a corner of the living room. I looked at it not wanting to believe it. Dumm-e…

"Since when did you build that?" He asked his voice low and threatening. I swallowed hard. "ANSWER ME!" He suddenly said when I didn't make a sound.

"L-Last week, I guess…" I said trying to avoid is eyes full of anger.

"And where did you get the materials?" He stood up and approached me. Oh, I get it…

"It was in your office" I said trying hard not to step back.

"What" He grabbed the back of my neck and put our faces closer. "I think I heard wrong, do you mind repeating it?"

I swallowed hard again, trying to control my shaky hands.

"I found the materials in your office." I said again.

In rage, my father threw me on the floor hard. During a second my lungs stopped working and I gasped for air, hugging my torso. Then, my father stomped his dirty shoe in my face; I felt my nose hurting a lot and I tasted blood in my mouth. This was going to leave a huge bruise. When he took his foot away from my face, I rolled over so my back was facing him and suddenly he kicked me in the stomach which I yelled in pain.

"I warned you to not mess up with my things!" He said loud, but not yelling. "I was in need of those materials today and they were wasted in your child games! Grow up, you failure!"

I heard him moving towards the elevator and telling Jarvis to go his bedroom floor. I lay down on the cold floor, hugging my torso and gasping for air, trying hard to calm down. My father was really stupid and he just wanted to show who the king in the house was. Money was something that was never missing, if he needed the materials he could have bought new ones! Or if he _really_ wanted them now, he could just take them away not destroying them. I punched the floor as I whispered 'fuck' quietly. This day was terrible and I just wanted to forget about it. But, somehow I was already used to this.

I woke up to hear Jarvis voice advising me to go to bed. It was already dark and very silent. My back didn't hurt so much anymore and I could breath almost normally now. I still had deep pains in my stomach and cheek but I decided to avoid it for the time being. I got up and looked at my watch; it was 2a.m. I walked slowly to the elevator and without saying anything; Jarvis lead me to my bedroom floor. On my way to the bed, I took my shoes, jacket and jeans away and lay down slowly, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

I'm sorry for this! I love you Tony! QAQ  
You have to forgive me for torturing Tony (it's my birthday, you have to xD) . WARNING: Things like this are going to happen again.  
Thank you for reading!


	4. His Push

**Tony P.O.V.**

I woke up brutally grabbing the sheets really tight. I was sweating hard and gasping for air, reminding me of my early pains. I looked around still not sure if I was awake or not. My nightmare seemed so real I thought I was going to die. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and I was shaking really hard. I was so scared. I could hear Jarvis voice in the background but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I covered my ears as I took deep breaths to try to calm myself down. After a while of doing so, I started to feel better and I sat straight in my bed looking at nothing. I could hear in the background a calming music; Jarvis must have put it to calm me down, he was a better father than my own. I looked at my watch and it was 5:40a.m. I figured I couldn't sleep anymore, so I got up and walked to the bathroom. I gasped as I looked myself in the mirror. My cheek near my eye was purple as well as my nose and I had dried blood in the corner of my mouth.

"Jarvis, search ways of trying to hide bruises in the face" I was now poking my cheek slightly but I immediately regret it.

After 30 seconds, articles of make-up were showing in the mirror like it was a tablet. It was no use, since I didn't have any make-up. I sighed and gave up, I had to think about something else, but for now a really long bath would be great. I turned the water on and while it was running down I undressed myself. I closed my eyes slowly when I saw my abdomen. My muscles were painted with purple and yellow, with fine brushes of black and red... a painting worth billions. Ignoring my bruises, I stepped inside the bathtub and let myself relax at the warm water, letting out a satisfying sigh.

I hope this day is going to be better than yesterday. I'll get out before my dad wakes up and I'm going to school, even if it's too early for students to enter. I could text someone, but at this hour I think everyone else is a sleep and besides, what kind of friend would I be making another come at 6a.m.? I chuckled as I imagined Bruce's face. Then I remembered Mr. Loki. I still had to think about the details of my prank, it's going to be perfect. I'm sure he will learn not to mess up with me and…. I opened my eyes as I realized I was more like my father than I actually thought. No. The difference was that my father was drunk and he was retarded and stupid, and me, I'm just going to pay him back. He started it! I'm just defending myself and my reputation.

"Sir, Miss Potts just arrived." Jarvis said. That's it! Pepper, my savior!

"Thank you so much, Jarvis! You're the best!" I said finally washing myself.

"Always here for you, sir."

My father was stupid, alright, but his best invention of all was Jarvis for sure. When I was finally cleaned, I grabbed a towel and put it around my waist as I rushed to the elevator. Jarvis already knew that I was going to meet her so he took me to the main floor were Pepper was. She was my father's secretary and my best friend. She was like a mother to me, she was always there when I need it and I love her very much! If it wasn't for her, I don't know where I would be right now. When the doors opened I saw her standing in the front door trying to get some papers out of her bag; I smiled as I approached her.

"Good Morning, Pepper!" I said smiling at her.

"Oh, Hello Tony…" She said with her usual cheerful voice. Her expression then changed as she realized I was up very early and when she finally looked at me she gasped. "Oh my god, Tony… What happened?"

She put her things on the floor and approached me. Despite I was taller than her, today her heels made seem the contrary. She was nicely dressed as always, today she wore a black dress that ended right above her knees. Her heels were black but I could see that the soles were bright red. They were her favorites. I smiled at her so she could get the message that everything was alright.

"Well, you know how boys are, right, Pep?" I said turning around. "We fight! There is a new guy in my school that I really hate and I just wanted to show him who's the boss."

I said with a fake smile even thought she couldn't see it. I turned back at her again, her expression killing me. She was truly sad and worried, her eyes becoming watery. I gave her a sad smile and didn't say anything for a while. I then remembered that I needed her help.

"Can you help me in something please? It will be quick!" I said which brought her back to reality. "Do you have your make-up with you?"

She smiled at me, understanding were I was getting at. She picked her bag and gestured to the elevator. We both got to the elevator and headed to my floor while chatting about nothing and everything. We got inside my room and Pepper sat on my bed taking from her bag a girly suitcase full of things. I got my clothes from my dresser and rushed to the bathroom to change. I choose black skinny jeans and a black AC/DC t-shirt. For a jacket I choose a simple red hoodie were I could, maybe, hide my face with the hood later and finally for footwear I decided in a pair of a red All Stars. I approached the woman and sat right in front of her, smiling. I was really happy she was here with me.

"Have you put ice in your face, at least?" She asked searching for something in the suitcase.

"…Yes" I answered avoiding looking at her in the eye.

"Tony!"

"What? I was really tired when I came back home, I just wanted to sleep…" I argued back.

She just gave up and started doing my make-up. I knew it would not take all the evidences away, but it could help. I stared at nothing not paying attention to what Pepper was saying. The events from yesterday and the nightmare were still in my mind making sure I wouldn't forget about what happened. My dream was really weird. I was being ignored by everyone and that originated in my father saying that he didn't considered me his son, for not being popular. Also, all my teachers were being really bad at me and when I woke up was when Mr. Loki pushed me into a road full of cars at a high speed. It was so messed up I started shaking just remembering it. I focused at Pepper making sure she didn't notice my hands shaking and I decided starting a subject.

"How's Happy?" Happy was her husband and my father's driver. He was really nice too.

"Oh, he's fine, thanks for asking." She smiled while closing her suitcase. "It's done! I'm sure you already know that it couldn't hide everything, but I think its good enough."

I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. She was awesome! She made a wonderful job! The bruise was lighter and I could now tell easily at school that I fell of the stairs in my house. I rushed over to Pepper and gave her a really tight hug and since I was stronger I lifted her a little bit; saying over and over my thanks. It was 7:00a.m when I was fully ready to go to school and it was 7:20a.m when I got there. As expected, Mr. Lee said that students couldn't come in yet. I stayed near the gates relaxing against my bike playing in my phone, not forgetting to put my hood.


	5. His Knowledge

**Tony P.O.V.**

I saw the teachers starting to come to school, some greeting me and the others too busy to even glance at me. Mr. Loki was one of them, in his impressive green car, and I was pretty happy I didn't need to hear his voice early in the morning. I got bored of my phone, put my helmet back and asked for TV. There wasn't anything interesting going on, so I just started chatting with Jarvis. I was glad that no one else outside could hear me. It would be weird seeing a person talking to himself. I could speak to other people with my helmet, but only when I gave that order to Jarvis. When it reached 7:50a.m I got back to my bike and drove to the parking lot.

The school was a complete desert, some students started to come in too but they were older, so they got to the other side of the school. I dared looking straight not concerned if someone would see my bruise. The halls looked weird empty and even more the cafeteria. When the smell of breakfast came to my nose, my stomach started to yell for food. I didn't even remembered eating before I got out, so I decided it was time for a quick breakfast. When I got to the balcony I asked the lady for an orange juice and a piece of chocolate cake. I found funny the expression the lady was making when she saw my face and gladly she didn't ask anything. While I was waiting, I felt someone approaching and standing right next to me. I instantly lowered my face and I saw a perfect, dark and shiny pair of shoes and dress pants and there was only one person this tall. Mr. Loki. Damn it and I lowered my face to him! Meaning I respect him, which I don't! So, not caring anymore I got my face up again looking seriously serious.

I felt his eyes on me when the lady came back with my order. I gave my thanks, picked up the tray and moved to an empty table near the balcony. I started eating slowly because of my cheek. I glanced at him and he ignored me completely. Good, he at least didn't try to pry into my business. He asked for a coffee which he drank it at once even though it was really hot (I could see it fuming). He then quickly made his way out. He was really weird.

Finally, some of my friends started to arrive, the first one being Steve. I bet he wakes up early for a quick run and when I say quick run, it's really quick. He came to me with his normal 'good morning' and the usual morning question 'did you slept well?'. Obviously I lied and then I laughed at his face when he saw my bruise. He was so shocked, he looked really stupid. After I told him what happened he seemed to believe which relieve me to no end.

I never thought about being happy that the classes were beginning. After hanging out with Natasha, Clint, Steve and Bruce (and after the explanations) I was back in a classroom doing something! This time I was in history class with Mr. Nick Fury, I had this class with Natasha. I hate history too, I mean they are all dead, but it worked to be distracted.

Today I avoided talking much; I didn't want any attention in my face. I didn't like lying to much and today I was going to be the God of Lies. I knew that not being my usual self would get some attention, but I also thought about that. Sometimes I would get focused on my phone and people knew that when I was with technology I better not be interrupted. So today I was a liar and an actor. I wanted to talk with them and participate in the conversations, but for the time being I was going to be like this. At least until my bruises loses this awful color.

Right now, the day was almost over and I headed to the teachers room. As expected, I was called because of my face; it looked like I didn't hide it too well. Mr. Coulson is the one who is going to talk to me. I was relieved because I always talked more easily with him. I knocked at the door, waiting for an answer but the door opened and Mr. Odinson was getting out. He smiled at me and told me to come in and that Mr. Coulson was waiting for me. As I approached his desk I noticed that in front was Mr. Loki's desk. Great, he is going to hear everything and pretend he is actually reading his book. I think he is the one who _really_ needs a new hobby.

"Good Evening, Mr. Stark" Mr. Coulson brought me back to reality.

"'Sup?" I answered putting my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"I think you know why you're here…" He said smiling at me. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"It wasn't anything serious, sir" I said glancing at Mr. Loki that had turned the page of his book. "I just fell of my stairs."

"Are you sure it was just that?"

"Yeah! I'm not a good liar, you know?" I laughed a bit. I think I'm getting really good at my fake smiles and laughs.

At the beginning of the day I was feeling really guilty about lying but now, I wasn't so bothered by it that much. It just comes out. Mr. Coulson was called by Mr. Fury for an emergency with the printer. The math teacher put me on hold, stood up and approached the machine. While he was away, I relaxed against his desk.

"You know," Mr. Loki started. Great, he heard after all. "I know too well when I see bruises from getting beaten up."

W-What?

"And…" He stood up, closing his book and putting it back in his bag. He then looked at me. "The 'I fell of the stairs' excuse is the oldest in the book. I think you should think of another one next time…"

And with that he left, leaving me with my mouth open from the shock. He knows the different bruises shapes? Did he get beaten up to when he was younger? Did he made up excuses too? And his smile wasn't the same he used to give me. The normal mocking smile was now an understandable one. A pity one! He pitied me?! How dare he?! Now my face was full of disgust just thinking that that man knows I've been beaten up! Mr. Coulson was back not long after Mr. Loki was gone. He only said for me to be more careful and that I could go home now. I could miss the rest of the classes so I could rest. I took the chance and got out. Next week, definitely I was getting my revenge on him. I walked to my bike with a weird smile on my face and that scared some people around me. This was going to be great; I can't wait for next week.

I got home quicker than usual, maybe it was because I was thinking about Mr. Loki and I didn't notice the speed. When I entered my house, I asked Jarvis what my father was doing. He answered that my _daddy_ was in his office working on a new weapon for the military. I was sure that one day, one of his weapons was going to kill us. But, knowing this information I didn't want to dare go to the kitchen or living room because I didn't want to see him, so I went straight to my room. I noticed that I haven't been eating. Yesterday I skipped dinner and today I only had had breakfast. In my lunch break I didn't dare to eat with so many people around me. Which meant, tomorrow I'm going to eat a lot for the day I didn't eat. After a shower and some gaming I was back in my bed, ready to sleep.


	6. His Worry

**Tony P.O.V.**

It was 5a.m right now and I was watching a TV show about culinary. I woke up not too long ago because of a nightmare. I didn't have these nightmares so often since my mom died in a car accident. I remember Pepper being there for me when I woke up, but I wasn't going to call her and ask her to come at 5.a.m. Despite watching a culinary show, I didn't feel like eating. I didn't pay much attention to it though; I was more focused in why the hell was this happening now. All of a sudden. I figured it was stress; because of my sudden loss of fans, because of a new teacher I had and hated and because of my father's sudden drunk episode. The thing is: this is going to came to an end eventually; I just had to be patient. The sun was starting to rise and I decided to do like Steve does. A quick run in the morning. I got up and dressed myself into a simple white t-shirt and black shorts. I didn't even bother to brush my hair because I lived in the middle of nowhere, so I don't have any neighbors. With my mp5 in the pocket and earbuds in the ears I told Jarvis to take me out, but because the world hates me I found my dad when the doors of the elevator opened in the main floor. Shit. It looked like he was going to his bedroom floor, he spent the night working. He looked at me with tired eyes.

"The purple suits you, you know?" He smiled grabbing my chin with his hand and squeezed hard. I flinched because of my cheek. "That's what you get for messing things up. _You_ did this to yourself…" he smelled like alcohol. Could he be making weapons drunk?!

He pushed me out of the elevator with my chin and told Jarvis to get him to his bedroom floor. As the doors closed I looked at him, he really didn't look okay but I couldn't care less.

Distracted by the music, I ended up running for too long. It was strange and stupid that with music I didn't get tired that quickly than without. Right now I was speeding to get back home, because I need to be in school in about 1h and I still needed to get a shower, dress myself and eat. Damn, I'm going to be late for sure! I got back home, run through the stairs being careful not to 'fall again' and entered the bathroom in my floor. After a quick shower and grabbing my clothes (which I didn't even bother to pay attention in what it was), I got in my bike and drove off to the road. While driving I remembered that I forgot to have breakfast.

The bell was ringing when I entered the parking lot. Today was Wednesday and I only had classes in the morning which was great. I was going to ask later if Bruce wanted to hang out. I run through the hall bumping into people occasionally and I noticed everyone was looking at me with funny faces, but I decided to ignore for the time being. I entered the classroom without knocking with hope that I could still make it. But I didn't and the worst is that it's science with Mr. Loki, of course. Everyone was looking at me in a complete silence and with shocking expressions, but it was too much just for my sudden entrance. I looked at my clothes and they seemed normal. I wear a short-sleeved black shirt, red skinny jeans and black 'n White Nike Air force. I don't even remember putting a black wristband in my left wrist. I looked up again and they were still looking at me weirdly. I glanced at Mr. Loki with a confused expression and he was looking at me while scratching the bridge of his nose.

Damn.

I forgot about the make-up; without it I bet the bruise was its original size which was bigger than yesterday and I forgot to wear a hoodie to at least hide it a little bit. What excuse was I going to make now? That I fell again? It got worse because I slept in a weird position? There were so many ideas floating in my mind that I couldn't choose one to say at the moment. I lowered my face trying to avoid any eye contact, trying to avoid anyone else to see my desperate face.

"Mr. Stark" Mr. Loki called me and I looked at him too quickly. "Could you please take a sit? And at the end of class come over to my desk."

Without saying anything I made my way to a near empty desk, feeling the eyes of many on me. Mr. Loki resumed the class and I took away my notebook and a pen, decided that I would pretend to be paying attention so that no one would bother me whispering questions. Since I already knew about the subject I started writing excuses in a list that I could use to explain the sudden growth of my bruise. After a couple of minutes I had a page full, it went to 'I started practicing boxing' to 'I was making an experiment to see if it could grow more, and it worked' or 'I fought with Doom because he pissed me off' and 'Logan and I made a bet and since I lost he punched me'. I couldn't decide which one to use, many of them were really obvious and the others really stupid. I choose not to evolve anyone or it would not end well, since my group of friends could get really protective. Without noticing the time passing by, the bell rang again and it was time to get out. I didn't move an inch and kept my head low, writing random words pretending I was writing down the homework. When I noticed the classroom was empty, save for me and Mr. Loki; I got up, packed my stuff and approached his desk.

"Why were you late?" He started not even looking at me.

"It's none of your business…" I answered coldly.

He then looked at me, serious and calm.

"True…" He made his mocking smile. "I'm just trying to pretend that I have time to worry about students like you. In reality I could be reading a book." He took a really large book from his bag.

I glared at him, so he called me to make himself look cool in front of others. Bastard.

"I think next time you should be more careful, you know?" He stood up and grabbed is bag. Then his green eyes meet my blue ones. "If you don't want to attract any attention, focus more. You, forgetting about your ways of hiding your bruises, it's just a basic mistake, Mr. Stark."

I stood there clenching my fists trying not to answer back at him while he got out. I heard him saying 'Have a nice day' before I lost sight of him. I think I'm going to perform my prank earlier. When I got out I noticed my friends waiting for me in front of the door. There were worried expressions in their faces and they approached me, the quiz beginning. I choose to say that I slept in a weird position which caused the bruise to be bigger. They seemed to believe me again and the guilty just grow inside my chest. I really hated lying to my dear friends.


	7. His 'Thank You'

**Tony P.O.V.**

The rest of the day was calm, save for some stares at my face. Some of my fans started saying that it were scars of a fight, which I won. I wasn't mad; it putted me in a high position and in a good fame. At lunch, I ate like there was no tomorrow and didn't eat more because Bruce didn't let me. I was feeling better now, before the lunch break I had math and slept a bit. Clint told me that Mr. Coulson noticed me but didn't say anything. He also said that when I woke up my face was better; he was talking about the dark circles under my eyes because of the lack of sleep, thanks to my nightmares. Though I finished my classes for today, my friends still had some. I got mad at them all for being so disorganized and leaving me alone. I stayed for a bit longer in the cafeteria playing in my phone, but eventually I got bored and got out. I decided to go home, leave my bag there and just go with the flow. When I approached my bike, I noticed Mr. Loki talking to some girls that were near his car. He was relaxing against his transport looking annoyed and obviously wasn't paying attention on any of them, should I give him a lesson or two of how to treat ladies? Maybe not. I don't want to spend too much time with him. Urgh…

"Tony!" I heard one girl call me. When I looked at her, she grabbed my arm and dragged me near the other girls and Mr. Loki. "Can you make me a favor, pretty please?"

I wasn't sure of her name; I think it was Krista, Christina or maybe Clarisse. I looked at my teacher and he still looked annoyed, it could be noticed from afar that he wanted to go home.

"What is it? I'll do it because it's you who's asking, honey" I told her, putting my hand in her chin raising her face. I could hear 'aww…' and 'Tony, do that to me too!' in the background. She giggled and blushed.

"Could you please stand next to Mr. Loki for me to take a picture?" What?! Are you mad? Never! "Please, Tony~" Don't use that voice against me!

"Well, you see, I…" I started to refuse, backing away but the rest of the girls started imploring for the photo. I glanced at Mr. Loki and he didn't look interested at all. I looked again at them and sighed. Everything for my dear fans, right? "Okay… I'll do it"

I stood 1meter away from him and looked at the girls with a forced smile. They started saying for me to get closer and closer, and before I noticed our shoulders were touching. I mean, my shoulder was touching his arm, because the man is fucking _huge_. He agreed with the photo pretty easily and wasn't bothered that it was with me. When the picture was being taken I noticed that he moved is arm away from me; he was bothered after all but I didn't care. Everything for my dear fans. After the photo was taken, they laughed a bit but told me they were sending me the photo afterwards. Yeah, whatever, I'm not interested in having a picture of my most hated teacher in my phone. I went back to my bike and my plans.

* * *

I think I preferred having classes with Mr. Coulson about how the hell 2 + 2 = 4 and not 5. I lay down in the grass of a park and everyone else around me was having fun, but not me! I checked the time for the 10th time since I got here. It was 4p.m and I was doing nothing for about 2hours. I hated feeling bored and doing nothing, such a waste of time and day light. I didn't dare to stay home and build something because my dad was still at home. Stupidly I couldn't avoid asking Jarvis how my father was when I got home. Tired of thinking, which was something I was doing too much lately, I got up and walked through the park with no course. I watched kids playing with their pets or parents and couldn't stop my mind from bringing my past memories of how I played with my mother. Suddenly I got hit in the head by a tennis ball and then a huge dog jumped on me. The dog was a huge Doberman, his fangs really white and big, too near my neck. Then, a golden retriever came licking my face like no tomorrow. I made efforts to get up, but the Doberman was really heavy and I couldn't look straight because of the golden retriever.

"Fricka, Wotan, come back here!" I heard a voice call. It sounded familiar.

I could finally get up and clean my face with my sleeve. It was disgusting but I wasn't mad, I love dogs! I remember having one when I was a kid but he went missing. His name was Tin. I looked up to see the person petting the dogs. Damn it! Not even outside school! I made a face to Mr. Loki while he was trying to calm down the dogs. But they were too busy looking at my hand, more specifically to the ball. Mr. Loki gave me a look of 'what are you waiting for to throw it?' and so I did him the favor. I throw it pretty high and smiled when the dogs run happily after the ball.

"I'm sorry" He said of a sudden, probably talking about the fact that the ball hit me. I looked at him and I could notice that he was trying really hard not to laugh. Wait, he laughs?

"You better be…" I said looking at the Doberman; he approached me with the ball in his mouth but only when the Golden Retriever came back I throw it again. "Which one are Fricka and Wotan?" I couldn't avoid asking.

"The Doberman, male, is Wotan" He said with no continuation. "They are Thor's" He said after a while.

It was pretty awkward now, I mean I hate the guy, was making plans to prank him and now we were here together looking at his older brother's Dogs. Well, I was bored. But was I bored enough to swallow my pride and play with his brother's dogs? Just for today? Yes. Yes I was.

"Can I… go play with them?" I said focusing in the dogs playing with each other.

"Go ahead." He said.

And that was it. I started running towards the dogs and when they saw me approaching they started to run away from me. I followed the golden retriever, Fricka, and jumped in the grass next to her. In that moment I was attacked by Wotan who was happily licking my face while I tried to find the ball. Once I got it, I stood up and throw it away both dogs following it. I wasn't too far behind! I didn't have this much fun in so long that I was really relieved of all my troublesome thoughts. I played with the dogs for what seemed minutes, but when I looked at the time it was almost 6p.m. I tried to find Mr. Loki and saw him sitting by a tree reading a book, he used me to tire the animals so later they didn't have much energy. He didn't notice me approaching.

"Hmm…" Damn, I don't want to say thank you. "I still hate you! This didn't change anything!"

"That's great." He said not looking at me. "That way I can have more fun with your hate towards me in school. But, I'm adult enough to thank you for playing with them." Then, his green eyes were looking straight at my soul. "Thank you."

I felt my face burning at that. It was definitely because of the sun and the heat. I didn't say anything in return; I petted both dogs and started to walk away.

"Grass stains are hard to clean, take care of your clothes when you get back home" He commented loud enough so I could hear him.

As if I would take advices from you.

I got home pretty late today, I was happy so I drove slow taking in the view. I changed into my pajamas right away and stayed by my room with snacks all over my bed. For today's night: The Walking Dead marathon!


End file.
